The Legendary Wolfblood
by Jamazianssss
Summary: Starts before the end of series 2! Maddy and Rhydian never confess their feelings and Rhydian discovers he has 30% more wolfblood in him then average wolfbloods! MADDIAN IS INCLUDED :D Rated T for Teen Preferences I dont own wolfblood (Wish I did so i could add maddian! )
1. Chapter 1

Legendary Wolfblood!

 **PLOT:**

Starts near the end of series 2, but Maddy never leaves and love hasen't been confessed between Maddy and Rhydian.

One day Rhydian discovers that he has 30% more wolfblood in him then average wolfbloods, making his abilitys more powerful and attuned. (Jump higher, 2x speed, etc.)

 **WANT TO FIND OUT MORE?**

 **YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT TILL THE THING COMES OUT :P**


	2. To be or not to be?

Chapter 1: To be or not to be?

Rhydian's POV:

I felt the fresh summer breeze hit my face as I walked out of the Smith's house for the first time since last night's incident with Alric. Everything had been dealt with. Jana and her hostility, Her crazed father and Jana and Maddy had became friends. But the most best thing of all that I felt happy to get off my mind was Liam's craziness about werewolfs. Now it was just me and Maddy...

My stomach instantly fluttered when I thought of Maddy. I have had feelings for her since we first met. I just wasen't sure if she felt the same about me. I decided to keep my feelings unknown to anyone and stuffed them away.

I walked back inside the house to find Maddy at the table awaiting breakfast. I smelt Dan cooking bacon and instanly sat down next to her, awaiting my mouth watering meat.

However, my focus on the meat was caught off guard when Maddy grabbed hold of my hand under the table. I tensed and looked up at the brunette. She smiled happilly at me, staring into my eyes. I stared into her pools of chocolate brown. I had got lost in her gaze and I'm pretty sure she had too.

However, we were both interrupted by Emma placed our plates of bacon in front of us and smiling at me. I smiled back and let go of Maddy's hand before digging in to my breakfast.

After we had finished our breakfast I went to get my shoes on, I had promised I'd go with Maddy to see Shannon's performance in the school hall. Normally the school woulden't do these kind of things but it was for charity so I could understand that.

When we go into the forest I looked at Maddy and went to start running forward, hoping she would run with me. However she grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me to her side.

''What?'' I asked

''Isn't this forest...beautiful?'' Maddy said, staring up and smiling at her surroundings.

''Yeah... I guess...'' I said

I felt awkward towards her. She normally wasen't like this. It confused me but I decided to think nothing else of it as we kept walking towards the school.

Once we got into the school hall we let go of each other's hand and went our seperate ways. I went to Tom and Maddy went to Shannon, who was preparing with Harry; her new boyfriend.

Me and Tom were talking and hanging around in a corner, but I coulden't stop peeking over Tom's shoulder to look at Maddy and Shannon laughing and talking. I decided to eaves drop on their banter...

''Hahahaha, your so right Shan, he is fit though!'' Maddy said

''Trust me Madds, when the time is right he will know when to strike'' Shannon replied to Maddy, chuckling

Suddenly Maddy looked in my direction, her ear peeking out of her hair. God she looked beautiful I thought to myself as I looked away from her and back at Tom who looked confused at me before he turned his head round to the girls.

''Ah mate! I see what this is!'' Tom said, grinning and nudging me with his elbow

''What are you on about?'' I said, pretending not to know what he meant.

''You like Madds!'' he whispered to me

I shooked my head aand looked down then back up at Maddy, she looked back at Shan.

When Shannon started singing with Harry, I moved through the singing crowd to near where Madds was at the front. I looked up at Shan, smiling. But what I really wanted was Maddy's attention. One song ended and all I could hear was the deafening applause from the audience.

I decided to get some air after about 5 songs and stepped into the yard. I didn't hear Maddy approach behind me and jump on my back. I stumbled with shock but I held my balance. I felt Maddy's warm breath on my neck. I thought that her lips must be inches from my neck at this point.

''Hey'' she said softly

''Hey'' I replied to her, lifting my back so she could get off.

I sat on the wall with her and breathed deeply. Maddy once again grabbed hold of my hand but this time put it to her chest. I looked at my hand and then into her eyes.

''Rhydian...'' Maddy said

''Maddy...'' I repliedto her, lost completly in her deep brown eyes.

''I...'' Maddy began to say, but sighed softly and looked down.

''Madds'' I said to her, getting her attention once more.

My heart was beating, my hands were sweating. It was time I guess...

''Yes, Rhydian?'' Maddy asked, curious

''Words cannot explain how I feel at the moment...'' I said to her, waiting for her response

''Same...'' she said, while smiling warmly at me.

I was right words could not explain, so there was only one thing I could do that would show her how I feel. Something I've wanted to do for a long time now, but haden't had the courage to do...

I put my lips to hers, closing my eyes as I watched fireworks go off behind my eyelids. I felt her return the kiss with passion after a while and her hand touched my cheek with tenderness...

We broke a minute later, never wanting it to end. We both smiled at each other, but Maddy looked down and blushed. Suddenly I had all the courage I never thought I could have.

I lifted her chin and pecked her on the lips, she put her hands on my chest and leaned her head there. I stroked her hair for what seemed like hours, but it could of only been a few minutes.

When we roke away from our embrace we went back inside to listen to Shannon play her last song. I was with Tom in the cornor of the hall and Maddy was near the stage. We occasionally took glances towards each other and smiled.

Live was turning out perfectly...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A quiet night in...

Maddy's POV:

Live coulden't be turning out better right now. All of the drama had been dealt with, Shannon was happy. But best of all, me and Rhydian had confessed our feelings to eachother.

We were walking through the forest, holding hands. My head on his shoulder as we walked. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The only sounds that we heard was the chirping of birds and our feet against the leaves.

When we arrived home we split apart, telling my parents was going to be a different story I guess, nothing was going to be peaceful about that.

''Hey you two, your back later then I thought you would be'' Emma said to us

''Yeah, we... decided to hang around with Shannon for a bit after the performance'' I lied

''Yeah... uh, the performance Shannon and Harry put on was great Mrs Smith'' Rhydian said, backing me up

He looked at me and I looked up and smiled. His eyes were calm pools of water. I got lost in his gaze for what seemed like an eternity untill Rhydian cleared his throat and pulled away.

''Um, well probably time for me to go back to the Vaughns! See ya Madds, Emma, Dan!'' Rhydian said, heading for the door

''Bye Rhydian!'' Emma and Dan said

My heart dropped into my stomach, I had completly forgot about him having to move into the Vaughn's again. I have Mam to thank for that.

Before I could say bye he had went out the door. I sat down for my dinner, completly disapointed about Rhydian leaving.

The morning came pretty quickly after I went to bed that night, I woke up to find a text from Rhydian on my phone. It read:

 _Morning :D x_

I grinned at this and texted back:

 _Morning back :P xx_

After sending this I went to have a shower and then get dressed before going downstairs to meet the smell of an english breakfast invading the air.

''Morning love, have a nice sleep?'' Emma asked

''Yeah'' I replied, bouncing happilly towards my breakfast

''Woah, Maddy. Your happy today!'' Dan said to me as I sat down

''I just love this breakfast!'' I replied, that was not the only reason I was this happy. One word... Rhydian.

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and put on my playlist of songs in my room. My favouriate song came on which was Elephate ft RUMOURS - I want you

 **Link to the song: watch?v=7PRrzMWECeU &list=PLNFljRmJ7t8ezt37GnW6srbZno43J_F-c&index=3**

I lay on my bed listening to the song, I was really hyper today and happy, and this song really didn't help calm me down!

I wondered what Rhydian was up to so I decided to text him and see what he was up to.

 _Hey Rhydian, you up to anything today?_ I texted

A few minutes later a text appeared _Nah, just taking the new foster boys out, wanna come?_

I grinned and replied :

 _Sure, love to!_

I sent the text and got my coat on and straightened my hair before running downstairs and out the door. I ran to where Rhydian was, in the moors. At the river that I had lectured Rhydian about being a wolfblood at, god I miss those times.

Once I got there I saw Rhydian and ran up to him and jumped on his back, hugging his neck.

''Hey'' I said to him

''Hey!'' He said back and lifted me off

I saw behind him two boys, jumping from rock to rock and laughing to each other

''So are these your two new foster brothers?'' I ask Rhydian, who looks at them before nodding.

We sit on a rock and I rest my head on his shoulder, he puts his arm around my waist

The two boys look around to see us and said in unison:

''Ooooooh, Rhydian's got a girlfriend!'' They both chanted

I blushed and I looked at Rhydian and saw that he was looking down, obviously blushing too.

I laughted at his expression and got up. Rhydian looked up at me and got up aswell looking me in the eyes.

Our faces were moving closer, I could feel his breath against my face, my heart almost beating out of my chest, I put my hand to Rhydian's chest and could feel his heart beating fast too.

Our lips were so close when the boys started screaming. I looked over to where the boys were and I saw a man, tall and big. Growling at the boys which his golden eyes. Wolfblood! The manc looked wild, obviously a wild wolfblood.

Without warning I heard Rhydian growl deeply, I looked up at him and saw that he had his amber eyes aswell!

Then he ran after the wild man, going faster then I ever thought he could. The boys were in shock staring wide eyes at me.

I had some explaining to do...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Discovery

Rhydian's POV:

Me and Maddy where inches from kissing when the two boys screaming. I looked up to see a wild man growling at them. Without thinking I growled at him, my alpha taking control.

I started sprinted towards this man at top speed, darting past leaves and homing in on this wild wolfblood! My heart racing I leapt at him and tackled him to the ground, coming skidding to a stop in a large opening.

I could smell other wolfbloods in the area, it was an ambush and I was completly surrounded...

Suddenly 10 other wolfbloods jumped out of the trees growling at me, I let the wild wolfblood I had tackled off the floor and run to the other ones.

I became really shocked at what they did next. They bowed...

I turned around as I heard crunching in the leaves behind me, thinking it all was a diversion. No, it was Maddy.

She ran up to me and hugged me, I was really glad to see her. Without warning a single wolfblood came up to me and got on their knees and said the unexpected...

''Legendary...'' She said, the others copying her line.

I was extremly confused and when I looked down at Maddy, I could see she was too.

A older wolfblood came forward and beckoned us to follow him, I was still unsure of all this but I did as he said, not wanted to get my head ripped off by a pack of angry wolves!

We came towards a stone tablet that we had never saw before, he beckoned us to go towards it. Me and Maddy approached it, but the man held his hand up.

''Only the boy!'' He commanded

Two wolfbloods came forward and dragged Maddy away from me, I was simply annoyed at this!

''Don't you touch her!'' I bellowed at them, they simply whimpered and moved away from her.

I continued towards the stone tablet. The old man said to touch the tablet where there was a engraved wolf onit. I was unsure about this, but I did it...

Light consumed me for a second before the darkness took over...

I awoke to the strong scent of Maddy that I know and love. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me, I could feel her holding my hand with her smooth, soft hands.

''What happened?'' I asked her

''The stone lit up and your eyes turned deep yellow like when we get angry, but this time almost red!'' She said, confused as much as I was

''Ah, good your awake!''A deep voice said

I got up to see the old wolfblood staring at me. I felt alive. Like more then ever! Like I could jump to the moon! I felt that I had the strengh of Thor or something!

''So it is true then...'' The mysterious wolfblood said

''What?'' Maddy asked

''That your alpha is the legendary wolfblood'' The man answered simply

''What?'' I choked out

''Try it for your self...'' He said simply

I looked confused at him so he rolled his eyes

''Run!'' he beckoned

So I started to run at top speed, I got a shock. It was faster then I have ever ran in my entire life!It was amazing and exhiliating!

I let out a howl of joy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Alpha

Maddy's POV:

I watched as Rhydian ran forward, faster then I have ever saw him before. Something had changed in him, he seemed more energetic and strong. Something was wrong.

Me: What do you mean by legendary wolfblood?!

Old Wolfblood: The legend, have you not heard it?

Before I could reply I heard a howl, Rhydian's howl. A howl of pure joy.

I smiled before turning to the wolfblood again

Old wolfblood: It was a prophecy that a single wolfblood ever would have the abilitys that are two times of ours. They would be stronger, faster, fiercer. The true king to the wolfblood throne!

Me: So Rhydian is this legendary wolfblood

Old Wolfblood: Yes, it seems that your alpha is the prophecised one!

I blushed slightly when he said alpha. Sure me and Rhydian loved each other, but I didn't think we would be wolf mates!

Me: What do you mean by alpha?

Old wolfblood: Girl, do you know nothing of the wolfblood world? He is your alpha is he not, your bond togehter is strong, I can sense it!

I looked down but looked back up when I saw Rhydian come back, panting slightly

Rhydian: Woooo! Ah this is great!

Old wolfblood: See this is your power!

Rhydian: Yeah... cool..

Suddenly I remembered about Rhydian's foster brothers

Me: Rhydian, the boys!

Rhydian's eyes went wide like saucers.

Rhydian: Oh no!

Without warning Rhydian ran forward, I ran with him, trying to keep up.

We reached the river to see no boys anywhere. I smelt them, they were in StoneyBridge somewhere!

Me: Rhydian, the village!

We ran to the village square to track down the boys, they were almost at Rhydian's foster house!

Rhydian: We have to stop them before they tell Mrs Vaughn about us!

Me: Agreed!

We both ran after them, they looked back and ran the opposiate direction.

Ollie: Get away from me, monster!

Me: Were not going to hurt you!

Joe: Yeah right, ask your boyfriend why he had yellow eyes!

Rhydian: That was probably the sun in your eyes

Me: Yeah, the sun can play tricks on your mind

Ollie: Your not telling the truth! Tell us, otherwise we will tell Mrs Vaughn!

Rhydian; Ok, ok. Just not here!

Me, Rhydian and the boys sat down on a log in the forest, facing me and Rhydian were Rhydian's foster brothers.

Joe: Well?

Rhydian; Well me and Maddy were born this way. We have special powers, that can turn us into wolves and once a month we change into our wolf self. But we never harm humans, never. Instead we hide from them.

Ollie: Soooo, is that person that we saw a wolfblood.

Me: Yes, but it was a wild one, they hate humans and the world we live in.

Joe: So you scared him off Rhydian?

Ollie: To protect us?

Rhydian: Yes, to protect you

Joe: Ok, we won't tell Mrs Vaugn, your secret is safe with us!

Ollie: Yeah!

We just smiled at them before we took the boys back to Rhydian's foster parent's house.

Mrs Vaughn: Are you staying for dinner Maddy?

Me: No thanks Mrs Vaugn, I'm quite tired and my parents will be expecting me

Mrs Vaughn: Ok, thats fine

Rhydian: Bye Madds!

Me: Bye!

I was still confused about this whole legendary wolfblood business, but I brushed it off for now. I would have to ask my parents about it soon though.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews recently. I have changed the speech a little to make my life a whole lot easier. Oh by the way, could you subscribe to my youtube cahnnel: It really would help :D**

 **It is called: Gamer Jamaz**

 **Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys first off, I'd like to say thank you for the amazingly kind reviews and critisism I have got. A reviewer has told me it makes it easier to read if I have it with speech marks. I have listened to your advice and now fanfics from now on will be with speech marks. Thanks :D**

Chapter 5: Dinner for two

Rhydian's POV:

''Are you asking me out on a date?'' Maddy asked me

My hands started to sweat. Scared of her possible refusal. Me and Maddy had been walking through the school corridors after school when I decided to finally rack up enough nerve to actually ask her out.

''You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought-'' I said, shrugging my shoulders

''I'd love too!'' Maddy butt in

Inside my head I was screaming yes! But on the outside I just played it cool and smiled at her. I pulled her towards me and put my arm around her shoulders as we walked out of school together.

When we got to her house I pecked her on the cheek and walked to my house. I was super excited for this date, in fact I was also nervous. Where was I going to take her?

I got into my house and went upstairs into my bedroom to think. On the way I saw Joe in the living room, lounging in front of the sofa with a comic book. I greeted him and kept walking.

I closed my bedroom door to think of a place I could possibly take her, Bernies was the only place that sold food in the village and we had been there too many times. So instead I thought of a peaceful walk in the forest, Maddy likes being close to nature after all.

Suddenly I got a text from Maddy saying;

 _Can't wait for tonight ;) xxx_

I smiled and replied;

 _Me too! :P xx_

I put my phone on the bed and looked into the wardrobe to see what I could wear. I needed something nice, but not too nice as Maddy isn't that kind of girly girl and plus a walk in the forest is practical. I chose jeans and a button up checkered shirt. I looked back at my phone and it said 4:05.

I was supposed to meet Maddy at 4:30. So I had to hurry up. I ran down the stairs and was stopped by the Mrs Vaughn as I tried to make it out of the door.

''Where do you think your going, Mr Morris?'' Mrs Vaughn asked, hands on her hips

''Out'' I simply replied, I hope she didn't stop me

''Where? with who?'' She asked expectantly

''With Maddy'' I sighed

''But where?'' She asked again, my anger had started to rise, but not as angry as I thought I would be. Weird...

''Just a walk, in the forest'' I answered her, getting agitated on all the questions

''Right...'' she said, smiling a little

She stopped blocking the door and let me through it.

I ran to the shop nearby where they sell Jewllery. I know Maddy isn't one of those types of girls who like Jewllery, but I thought this one she would like. Once I bought it and I checked my phone and saw 4:20. I smirked at Tom's joke about that. 4:20 blaze it!

I ran quickly to Maddy's house, using this extra fast speed to my advantage. I knocked at Maddy's door and checked my phone 4:25. Just in time with 5 minutes to spare. Emma answered the door. Oh great!

''Hello Rhydian, can I help you?'' Emma asked

Did I have to tell her? I didn't want to, I could make up a lie...

''Yeah, um is Maddy in?'' I asked politely

She nodded and called up the stairs for Maddy and left the door open for Maddy to answer.

There she was, my beautiful she-wolf bounding down the stairs a massive grin on her face. She was wearing a red jumper and light denim jeans. She was stunning!

''You ready to go then?'' Maddy asked, snapping me out of her beauty.

''Uh, yeah. Let's go!'' I said to her

So we both went out of the door on our first date together. Maddy linking her arm through mine and snuggling into my arm.

''So where are we going?'' She asked as we walked through the village together.

''For a walk in the forest...'' I said, unsure if she would like that idea

''Ok'' She simply said as we walked up a hill

We stopped at a hill, with the sunset as a wonderful view. We both sat down and Maddy rested her head on my shoulder.

''Did you know, this is near the edge of our pack territory?'' She asked me

''No I didn't actually...'' I said to her, before reaching into my pocket and getting out a small box

''Whats that?'' She asked

I opened it up and showed her it. It was a necklace with a wolf on it howling at the moon. She smiled and kissed me hard and passionatly. I lay on my back as she straddled me. Kissing her back with even more passion we rolled around on the hill, untill we broke apart as we realised we were rolling down hill in each others arms, laughing joyfully.

God she is beautiful I thought as she laughed her amazing laugh.

I got up and helped her up, dry grass all in our hair and on our clothes. We began laughing as we walked back to the village. I had no other choice of where to take her other then Bernie's for our meal together.

When we got to Bernie's I ordered us two milkshakes and Maddy's choice of food for both of us; burger and chips.

We sat down and ate our meal while we talked. Mostly quiet about Liam's werewolf theory and the risk of getting caught. Suddenly though, the 3 K's came in. My worst nightmare.

''Hi Rhydian!'' Katrina shouted to me, rather high pitched

I rubbed my ears, trying to get the ringing of her annoying voice out of my ears, Maddy laughed

''Look at you lot, covered in grass! People would think you were doing it in a barn!'' Kay scoffed

''Shut up, Kay!'' Maddy snapped

''She can do what she wants, wolf girl!'' Kara snapped back

''What do you mean by wolf girl?'' I asked them

''Haven't you heard. Liam is still accusing Maddy about being a ''werwolf'', can you believe it?'' Kara told us

I looked at Maddy to see that her eyes were starting to change! I quickly dragged her out of Bernie's and into the little arch next to Bernies.

I started into her eyes and she calmed down.

''What are we going to do Rhydian'' She asked, while hugging me

''We deny it all Madds, nobody likely believes it...'' I told her, which was possibly true, apart from one factor... Whitewood...

''Ok'' She said and looked into my eyes

I leant down and kissed her there and then, ignoring anyone around.

''We are going to get through this together'' I said to her after breaking the kiss

 **I'm back! I hope you enjoyed. So yeah maybe it will end like season 2, who knows? Buuuut really do you think I'll be a person who could keep these two apart... : 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Discovery

Maddy's POV:

I awoke to the sound of my buzzing alarm clock. I hit it and got out of bed and did my normal routine. I went downstairs and got my breakfast and then walked to school. Oh how I missed it when me and Rhydian walked to school together, racing through trees and dodging branches.

I arrived at school to see Rhydian sitting on a nearby wall. I went up to him and hugged him. I was still worried about this Liam werewolf conspiracy that was STILL going around. When will he give up?

When we arrived in class we saw Liam look up at us and back away slowly. I felt Rhydian's hand clench slightly over mine. I looked up to see him slightly gritting his teeth, obviously angry that Liam thought I was a werewolf.

''Hey'' I said to Rhydian quietly, putting a hand on his arm soothingly

He looked down and instantly calmed down. We sat in our seats when Mr Jefferies came in and let the school day take it's course.

However at lunch time we were in the darkroom with Tom and Shan when suddenly Whitewood burst through the door!

Rhydian instantly put me behind him, I was scared. Cold chills ran down my spine as she stared at us, mainly me with a cold, demonic stare. Liam was soon behind Whitewood, followed by Jimmy and his friends. I thought he would have something to do with this all.

''See Miss, I'm telling you, Maddy's a werewolf!'' Liam exclaimed, pointing at me

I felt my blood boil...

''Thank you Liam... I'll take it from here!'' Whitewood sternly said, shutting the door

''Dr Whitewood, what do we owe the pleasure?'' Shannon said brightly, trying to defend us.

''Nothing, Shannon... It's just Rumours...'' She said, looking around

''Rumours? What rumours?'' Tom asked

''Nothing to concern yourself with guys, it's just Liam keeps telling me about these werewolf myths and brought a pieculiar piece of evidence to my attention'' Whitewood replied, looking in my direction

I started questioning my self, what evidence could of been provided from me to Liam? I looked up to see Rhydian's stern expression to Whitewood.

''What Evidence? You do know Liam would do anything to get you to believe his werewolf stories, don't you?'' Rhydian half shouted at Whitewood

''A single slice of unfinished pizza from the school canteen left by Maddy!'' Whitewood said, looking Rhydian in the eyes curiously.

I instantly felt sick, how could Liam even do that. What a disgusting pig!

''T-there may have been a mistake? A logical explanation perhaps?'' Shannon said

''There is no doubt about it Shannon. Half wolf, half human!'' Whitewood said to Shannon

I suddenly mustered up enough courage to defend my self

''S-sure there must be a mistake though!'' I said to her

''There is no mistake about it Maddy. And I've already spoken to your parents and they refuse to cooperate with me. So I'm giving you the choice Madeline. You let me study you and be in safe hands or medicine could not evolve... Think about it, you being the source for curing cancer!'' Whitewood rambled on, smiling

''She is not your lab rat Whitewood!'' Rhydian said, stepping in front of me

''And whenever you like it or not. You will not accuse my girlfriend of being a monster!'' He said, looking into her eyes face to face

''Fine, but if the truth gets out, my evidence could be the only think that could svae you. She said, smiling smugly before walking out of the darkroom.

We were all in silence, but one question was on my mind...

What do we do now?

 **Is this the series 2 ending? How does Rhydian get involved in this? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Not on my watch!

Rhydian's POV:

I gritted my teeth with anger, nobody wasn't going to take MY Maddy away from me and use her as a lab rat! Nobody!

I went straight for the door to confront Whitewood, but Maddy held me back.

''Rhydian, don't it's not worth it...I'm done...'' Maddy sighed, slumping in a corner

''No it's not Maddy! It will never be! I can finish this!'' I said to her

I knelt beside her and hugged her as she grasped on to my shirt for dear life, staying still and not saying a word...

The day went slow from then on but I once we did get out of school. We went to Maddy's house, to confront the inevitable fact that Maddy was leaving...

''Mam, Dad...'' Maddy said to them, her head sunken

''Maddy...we have to go pet...'' Emma admitted sadly

Then Maddy turned to me, tears in her eyes she sobbed out:

''Come with us...''

It broke my heart to see her this way so I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her hair.

''You know I can't Madds... But I promise you-''

I was cut off by Dan.

''Don't make promises you can't keep Rhydian, it's over... I'm sorry...''

I looked at them all, so sad, it broke my heart.

''No...'' I sobbed out before running out of the house, my eyes streaming with tears. I ran and ran and ran at top speed. I ran in the direction of Whitewood's scent! I was going to make her pay!

Once I had reached her lab in the university, I entered it growling, knowing that my golden eyes were showing. Whitewood came out of the chemical room, looking not so surprised as I thought she would be.

''Ah Rhydian! How nice of you to join me... You admitted the truth then?'' She asked expectantly

''How... Dare you... treat Maddy like... this you... MONSTER!'' I shouted between sobs

''I didn't mean to frighten them away, it was their choice after all, I can't change that...neither can you...'' She said, smirking

I began circling her slowly

''But what if I can?'' I asked her, growling at her

''Yes I see the possible actions of a wolf here, but your DNA is really superior to Maddy's... 80% wolf!'' She said, looking at her data pad stunned

I looked in a nearby mirror and saw that my eyes were orangey red then the normal golden...

But I fixed my attention back on Whitewood, growling at her

''You know that doesn't scare me?'' She said simply

I had had enough with it all, I attempted to flip a table and to my surprise I had more strength then I realised as I flipped it and it flew in Whitewood's direction, she just ducking in time... Damn!

Without warning she ran out as fast as her puny legs could carry her, I ran after her.

I caught up to her in no time at all and leapt at her, roaring with rage.

However I hadn't timed my trajectory and dived with her out of a window, smashing through the glass! Pain seared through my head as the glass cut my skin, we both fell from a great height, me holding on to Whitewood still.

We hit the ground and pain shot through my body, especially my head, I groaned in agony as I felt pang after pang of pain hit my head. I looked up to see Whitewood not moving, I struggled to get to my feet. When I did I collapsed to the ground again, so I crawled over to her.

However when I there I turned her over to see her eyes open, blood seeping from her skull. I couldn't hear any heart beat or breathing. She was dead...

I had killed her...

I howled in despair, I had became a monster...

 **Hahahahaha, wonder what series 3 would be like if that happened as the finale of season 2! Woooooooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! So I became extremly tired of editing a black ops 3 beta montage video that I decided to write another fanfiction. This is going to be in Rhydian's POV again. I try to do one Rhydian then one Maddy. But this is how the story will go! Oh by the way, thank you for the loads of likes! Love it all! :D**

Rhydian's POV:

I had killed Whitewood... by accident, but... this was bad, really bad!

I lifted my self up off the floor, pain spreading throuhg my legs as I pushed myself to my feet. I had to get out of here before I got caught! I started to run, as fast as I could. But it was still fast, back to Maddy's house. I know if they found out they may never forgive me. But it was on the only place I could go, to be safe...

I pushed through the door to find Dan and Emma sitting at the table. They looked at me in shock, I heard Maddy run down the stairs.

''Rhydian!'' She shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs. But stopped when she saw that my face was cut and bleeding.

''I know, I know!'' I sighed, aggrevated

''Did she do this to you?'' Emma asked, getting up to examine my cuts.

''No, I uh fell through the window...with her...'' I said to them, my head sunken.

''What! So you killed her!?'' Dan asked, raising his voice

I started to lose it, I slammed my fist down on the table. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Maddy touched my shoulder, trying to comfort me. But what I had done, would stay with me forever...

''Hey... it's alright...'' Maddy consoled me

''No it's not Maddy! Rhydian will be wanted! He will be locked up, and believe me, I won't be able to bail him out this time...'' Dan said, looking down at the table

''I know... thats why I'm going to leave...'' I say to them, standing straight, ready to walk towards the door.

''No your not!'' Maddy shouted at me, grabbing my arm tight

''I'm sure it was an accident pet, we believe that!'' Emma said to me, trying to comfort me.

''If humans find out our secret then they will think were monsters now that I have done this!'' I say, getting ready to run out of the door.

''Maybe they will, but so what... All I care about is you...'' Maddy said, I smirked as I remembered her lines from the last time...

I turned around to face Maddy and she kissed me straight on the lips, I bet not caring what her parents thought.

She then dragged me up the stairs and we fell asleep in eachother's arms in her bed...

I awoke later that night. Nightmares of Whitewood's horrified expression as she fell out of the window with me. I got out of the bed to see Maddy sleeping soundly, I really did love her. But to really keep her safe I had to go. I wish I could stay.

I found a notepad and pen on her bedside table, I took them and wrote a note for Maddy:

 _Dear Maddy,_

 _By the time your reading this I will be gone. I'm so sorry for this but it is the only way to keep you and your parents safe. If they track me to your house, your lives would be done because of me! I'm so sorry Madds, I wish I could stay, but I can't! I will probably see you soon though..._

 _But always remember Maddy,_

 _That I love you with all my heart, to the moon and back!_

 _From Rhydian_

I ripped out the paper and put it where I had been sleeping next to Maddy. I jumped out of the window, pain shot through my legs as I landed and I tried not to let out a yelp of pain. I began running out of stoneybridge, for the wild. There I would be able to keep them safe!

I ran for what seemed like ages untill a black jeep pulled up infront of me. I thought it was Maddy's parents so I turned the other way. Then I felt a needle inject into my arm, I felt sleepy...

I awoke to a bright light above me, I sat up to find myself in a white room, with a window looking out apon a courtyard with a fountain, where was I?

I heard the door of the room open. I snapped my head around to find a woman, a little smaller than me, standing there.

''I'm Dacia, I work for the Segolia corporation' She said to me, holding out her hand. I just stared at her.

''I suppose you wonder where you are... Your in the Segolia building, we caught you running'' She said to me, keeping contact with my eyes. I stayed silent.

''Look, we know what you did, and we know you didn't mean it...'' She sighed, sitting down on the bed.

''I don't care what you think, I lost control over my instints!'' I said to her, staring out of the window.

''We know your the legendary wolfblood, we have been monitoring your activities for a while now, 80% wolf is hard to control Rhydian...'' She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

''We can help you...'' She said to me, I didn't need her help, all I wanted was Maddy...

''I don't need your help!'' I said, shaking my head as I made for the door.

''But Maddy does!'' She shouted to me as I opened the door, I froze with the mention of Maddy's name... How did she know?

I turned around, she gestured me to follow her as she walked out the door.

''Here at Segolia we have a defense program, defending wolfbloods all over the Uk. You don't see it because we stick to the shadows'' She explained to me

''What does this have to do with me?'' I asked her, not really caring.

''You, Rhydian Morris, are going to lead the lead squad'' She announced.

I froze in shock, get involved in this? No way! I began to object but she cut me off.

''No, it's already been done... Let's meet your squad shall we?'' She said, walking towards a basement door. I groaned and followed her.

She opened the door and I stopped before going in.

''I'll only do this if it protects Maddy!'' I said to her, before walking in. I hated been made someone's toy.

Once I got in I saw a prison cell, with a familiar scent in it, two familiar scents in it! I walked over to the cell and saw Jana and mum!

''Jana, Mum?!'' I shouted in disbelief

''Rhydian!'' Jana cried, hugging me through the bars.

''Ah, so you know these wildies then?'' a deep voice said behind me, I turned around to see a muscly man.

''Let them go!'' I commanded to him, growling.

''Or what, pipsqeak!'' He laughed

I growled at him with rage. He backed away and muttered;

''legendary...''

Dacia interrupted

''Norman, this is your new squad leader...''

He saluted before throwing me the keys, most likely to the cell, before walking off. I unlocked the cell door. Jana ran into my arms, mum joined the hug.

''Well, shall we carry on?'' Dacia asked. I broke the group hug and nodded.

''That was just one of the fine members of Alpha squad, there are 4 others in your command'' Dacia said as we walked in the greenlit corridor. It reminded me of a hospital.

''Rhydian, what is going on?'' Jana asked, I coulden't blame her if she was confused

''Rhydian has been recruited to lead a squad of Segolia's best!'' Dacia explained.

We entered a large room with sofas and a kitchen. 5 people looked at me, the musclly man that I had met earlier stood up and smiled.

''Here is our new squad leader lads!'' He announced

They all stood up and went over ot me and patted me on the back.

''Is it true your the legendary wolfblood?'' One of them asked

''I've seen it lads, orange eyes like a tiger, this one!'' The man said again

Dacia stood in front of me, the men backed away from her respectfully.

''This is Norman, the one you met already. Matt is the one with long golden hair, Ben is the asian one with spikey hair, James is the one with the blonde hair and dosen't talk that much and Mark is the one with the glasses'' Dacia introduced us. I shook their hands.

''Well I'll leave you guys to get aqquainted!'' Dacia said, getting Jana and mum to follow her.

''Well Rhydian, I guess we should show you where your room is!'' Mark said, before moving to a door. He opened it and showed me inside.

''Here it is! Not much I know... But with all that money Segolia should really get us some better equiptment instead of buying guns and spending all the money on research!'' Mark joked

I laughed and sat down on a sofa in the living room with them.

''Hey Rhydian'' James said, I looked up.

''Hows your aim?'' He asked, I shrugged my shoulders. I haven't shot a gun in my life so I woulden't know.

''Ah, yeah let's go teach him how to shoot lads!'' Norman shouted to them all before hitting me on the back and leading me to a firing range...

 **Well somebody told me to make to it longer so I did. Hope you guys enjoyed. And no the smith's do not move... OR DO THEY MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Dull Life...

 **Maddy's POV:**

Me and Rhydian were running through the forest together hand in hand, a smile spreading across his face. His sparkling eyes stared into mine as we stopped by our tree.

''Maddy...'' the blonde haired boy that was Rhydian said

''Yes?'' I asked him

I was awoke my someone shaking me violently, bringing me back to the real world. It was a dream...

''Maddy, time for school! and where is Rhydian?'' Mam asked me

I snapped my head to the side of my bed which Rhydian had been sleeping on to find that he was missing!

But in his place was a note...

I picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Maddy,_

 _By the time your reading this I will be gone. I'm so sorry for this but it is the only way to keep you and your parents safe. If they track me to your house, your lives would be done because of me! I'm so sorry Madds, I wish I could stay, but I can't! I will probably see you soon though..._

 _But always remember Maddy,_

 _That I love you with all my heart, to the moon and back!_

 _From Rhydian_

I felt stinging tears on my eye lids, threatening to fall at any moment. He had left me...

''Oh Maddy...'' Mam whispered, obviously looking over my shoulder, but I couldn't be bothered to deal with her right now. I needed to be alone.

''I'm fine...'' I say to my mother as I proceed to do my regular morning routine for school.

Once I am ready I go downstairs to see Mam and Dad at the table, looking down. They looked up at me in a sympathetic type of way. But I don't need sympathy... He had left me... For what? To protect his own pelt?!

I grabbed an apple and ran out of the door at top speed to a place where I would feel myself. Free and alone...

I slumped down at the tree where me and Rhydian used to hang out together. He had left me again... And this time I would not let him back into my heart so he could break it!

I got up and ran to school. I met Tom and Shan at the gates and smiled.

''Hey Tom, Shan. Wanna go into school then?'' I ask them, before linking my arms between them and marching them with me to the school entrance.

''Where's Rhydian?'' Tom asked, I wasen't in the mood for anwsering questions about HIM!

''Dunno...'' I simply said before heading to form. I thought that was all they were going to ask...

I entered the dark room at lunch to get dragged to a seat by Shan and Tom locked the door. I growled slightly, I wasen't going to admit that I am heartbroken!

''Maddy, somethings up! Where's Rhydian!'' Shannon interrogated me

''Nothing's up! I dunno where Rhydian is! He's probably sick!'' I snapped loudly

''Is it because of Whitewood?'' Tom asked softly

I was beginning to wolf out! I could feel it... I had to stay calm...

''Fine I'll tell you...'' I said softly and slumped down.

I told them the story and they just said there, dumbstruck at the fact Rhydian could do such a thing, I honestly didn't care that much because I loved him...

''So Rhydian killed Whitewood then ran off?'' Shannon asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

I nodded. Suddenly the bell rang and we headed into class and did our normal school routine untill the bell rang for home.

I walked to Shan's house. As she said she would look after me. Once I got inside the house I let my self go and cried my eyes out for the sake that Rhydian might just come back and sweep me off my feet. But I knew that he woulden't...

Shannon hugged me and consoled me untill 9PM, where I said I would go home. I walked through the woods, remembering the times where me and Rhydian used to walk through the path after Shannon's movie nights and sleep overs. I simply brushed off the memories and continued on my way back home.

When I reached home I opened the door to find Mam and Dad. They were staring at the TV with a worried gaze. Had our secret got out? Panic flew through my veins.

''Mam...Dad?'' I said slowly, unsure of what they were doing.

''Rhydian...'' Mam mumbled...

I leaped to the TV to see what they saw. On the screen was a newsflash of a SWAT team members leaving a bank before it exploding. Follwing closer analysing I saw that each oh the men has bags filled to the brim with pound notes...

On the back of them read... Segolia...

I thought that Segolia was used for good, what had happened?

Then I saw why Mam had mentioned HIS name...

One of the SWAT members took off their mask... It was Rhydian...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: To be known by one is to be hated by another...

 **Rhydian's POV:**

I awoke to strong arms shaking me and muffled shouting, but soon that shouting became clear.

''Wake up Rhyds! We have an attack on a school!'' Norman shouted.

I shot up in bed and leapt out.

''What school?'' I asked Norman as I got dressed

''Hm, Bradlington High apparently. Some guys filled it with gas for some reason.'' Norman replied, shrugging

I looked towards the clock to see it was 1:30 PM, damn did I sleep that long? But then again yesterday was tiring, the heist on the corrupted bank and then blowing it up. Jeez!

We both rushed out to see the rest of the squad preparing weapons and other equiptment. Ben threw me a assault rifle. I loaded it, after being taught how to use them. I gathered my equiptment and we headed for the helicopter. We were going to drop in from the sky.

Matt handed me a parachute and I put it on. I was pretty nervous about dropping from the sky, but I was ready to defend my school, and Maddy...

Lots of thoughts went through my mind at that moment. What did she think of me leaving her? Was she ok? Was she in danger?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mark tapping me on the shoulder. Matt opened the door and we met a massive gust of air, I was almost knocked off balance. I looked over the edge.

Bradlington high was there, vehicles parked in the yard told me that there was enemys in the building. Norman passed me a gas mask and I put it on before getting ready to drop.

''Let's do this guys!'' Mark said before dropping. We all dropped there and then. I felt a big impact of wind on my body was a flew down to the school.

''Eject in 5!'' Norman shouted to us. 5 seconds later we had our parachutes open and we hit the ground softly as possible.

We got out our guns and ran to to the school entrance. No enemies in the yard... So far...

I kicked open the door and made a hand signal to move in. I followed in and looked up and down. A voice came through the radio.

''Rhydian, your objective is to find your friends, bring them to HQ. Sweeney out.'' The voice over the radio commanded.

''I'm going after the V.I.P'S You get as many people out of the building as possible!'' I ordered the squad before running off.

I ran through the corridor to mine and Maddy's form room. I kicked open the door to only find Mr Jefferies in there. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out.

''W-Who...are y-ou?'' he splutered, coughing from the gas in the air.

I dragged him outside where some of the students were. I rushed back inside and searched class rooms for Maddy and my human friends. I suddenly thought of where they could be. The dark room!

I rushed to the dark room and tried to open the door, it was locked. Damn! I smashed the butt of my weapon into the wood and it broke. I grabbed the key on the inside and turned it. I heard slight yelping and I kicked open the door to find Tom and Shannon, huddled together in a corner. I grabbed them both and dragged them outside.

''Where's Maddy?'' I questioned them, hoping them would stop coughing and tell me.

''T-the roof!'' Shannon coughed out.

I ran through the school up stairs, through the window before leaping to the top of the building.

I saw her. On the floor, with men with guns surrounding her...

I wanted so badly to run in and kill them all but I couldn't... I had to be cunning!

Obviously my gun was a tranqiuliser, so I could just knock them all out but then again, they had live ammo. That could kill me and Maddy.

I crept behind them and looked over, Maddy was breathing I could hear it.

''This is one of em' boys!'' One of the men shouted

''Yeah, but this one isn't the one were looking for!'' Another one exclaimed

''Nah, but still we'll get paid good!'' The other one said

''Kincaid offered us good money to bring the legendary wolfblood to him! This one is worthless to us!'' Another man said.

I had heard enough, Kincaid, head of science and research had betrayed me and all wolfbloods. I would make him pay!

I leapt at one of the men and pinned him down before shooting another one who came charging at me. Another man came charging at me weith a knife, I grabbed his arm and ripped his gas mask off. He fell to the floor struggling to breathe.

I suddenly remembered that Maddy was here, I grabbed her limp body and put her over my shoulder before jumping off the school building. I landed hard but didn't feel any type of pain like I used to when landing like that. One of my new powers I guess...

I ran through the nearby forest untill I got to the river. I bet these men weren't wolfblood but it's better to lose our scent then nothing.

I throw Maddy into the river bring her back up. Her coughing and fluttering because of the sudden contact of brisk water on her skin.

''W-ah?'' She choked out, I smiled and touched her cheek before lifting her out of the water. I was still wearing my gas mask, I wanted to take it off so badly, but I couldn't be known.

''W-ho are you?'' She asked, crawling backwards away from me.

''Someone like you...'' I said as I stood up. Before she could ask any questions however I ran away. Mission complete I thought to myself...

Now another mission was beginning...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The kidnapping

Maddy's POV:

I rose out of bed once again to the sound to that stupid alarm clock. I got ready and had breakfast but never really paid any attention to what my parents were saying at me. All I could think about was last night, on the TV. I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen today but I brushed it off…

I walked to school; I wasn't feeling like running today. When I got there I went to the dark room where Tom and Shannon were waiting for me.

''Madds you look like crap, you ok?'' Tom asked me, it was true. I did… But do I tell them

''Yeah… did you guys watch the news last night?'' I asked, hoping they had so I wouldn't have to explain it.

''Yeah… Rhydian…'' Shannon said, her face had a look of horror on it…

''What?'' Tom asked

''I'll explain in class Tom'' Shannon told him

Then the bell rang for form, we went out of the dark room and made our way there. I was not looking forward to this…

However, about halfway through form we were interrupted by a massive bang and then shouting and screaming. Suddenly some kind of mist came through the door and everyone started coughing. The vile substance filled by lungs and I could not breathe, it was as if I had just ran a 10k and my lungs were burning . I began to lose conscience...

I suddenly awoke to the splash of extremely cold water upon my skin, I took a huge gasp of breathe and coughed, the vile gas still contaminated my lungs but not as bad as before.

Then I got grabbed roughly by the shirt and dragged to land. I had forgot I had been saved...

I looked up and brushed my wet hair that reeked of chlorine out of my eyes to see a figure fully dressed in black with a gas mask on. I decided to ask.

''W-who are you?'' he simply just responded by putting his hand on my shoulder before saying

''Someone like you...''

Then he just ran off, I could not comprehend how I got here or anything. But then I remembered something...

That person had the same uniform as the Segolia people... Maybe that was Rhydian...

I decided to leave it. I began to get up, struggling a bit since my legs felt like jelly. I walked home slowly to be engulfed in a hug by Mam.

''Maddy!'' Dad shouted behind her, I looked at Mam, she had tears in her eyes

''Maddy, we heard what happened, are you alright?'' Mam asked, checking me over. I managed at weak smile.

''Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to-'' I said before collapsing to the floor. All I heard was Mam's screeches before I couldn't hear anything.

'Maddy!''

I could not tell how long I had been unconscious but judging by the crickets chirping it was late.

But that was not what had woken me...

A familiar voice

''Trust me...she can't know...Ok, bye!''

This voice was rough, but I couldn't comprehend who it belonged too. But then I fell asleep again.

 **HELLO! Yeah so sorry that I hadn't updated! Just school is getting busy with year 11 and such! But thanks for reviewing... Can you figure out who the mysterious voice was?**

 **Byezzzzzzzzzzzzzz :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

 **I am legit so sorry1 I had actually forgot about this story D; But anyway I kinda got caught up with youtube and stuff and school was dragging me down, but here I am with another chapter!**

 **I will make this chapter longer as I have no idea how long it will be untill another one is out...**

 **Chapter 12: Seeing to business...**

 **Rhydian's POV:**

I ran through the forest I knew and loved so much to get back to the school. I ran through the hole in the fence where me and Maddy used to escape through and saw my squad near a segolia van outside in the yard. No sign of everyone else, must of evacuated.

Unfortunetly for me, Sweeney was there...

I took off my mask and walked up to them. Sweeney looked at me and scowled.

''Squad leader, I thought I said collect the V.I.P's?'' She asked. I simply looked down but luckilly for me, Ben answered for me.

''He was looking for one of them Sweeney'' he said. I'm glad he covered for me, I mean thats what a team was for am I right?

She nodded and gestured for us to get in the van. I decided to bring up the topic of Kincaid and his hired thugs.

''Yes Rhydian, I have been informed by your live feed... Also I understand you passion for this Maddy, why didn't you bring her?'' She asked. My head perked up, I suddenly found it hard to answer. I didn't have an aswer for that.

Luckilly for me, Sweeney didn't press it. As soon as we got back to HQ and ran into my quarters and got a shower and some clothes on that were not military issue. I couldn't lie, I didn't like this job one bit, but if it means protecting Maddy like I did today, then I'll keep at it. I sat down and let the stress of the past 2 hours wash over me. I remembered the thugs that Kincaid hired saying he wanted the legendary wolfblood, which is me. Didn't he know I was here? Before I could dig any deeper there was a call from Sweeney over the speakers in the ''living room'' part of the team HQ.

''Alpha Squad leader, please come up to me, this is most urgent...''

I shot up and ran at a jogging speed to Sweeney's office. Once I got in there she gestured me to sit down.

''Now Rhydian, I have looked through the live footage and have conformed with hidden agents acting as personal scientists to Kincaid that he does not know you are in the building strangly enough...'' She explained, pointed at the screen where the hired thugs were.

''So what are we going to do then?'' I asked impatiently. He had attempted to kill people in my school... my Maddy... That was unacceptable...

''You, Rhydian Morris are going on a very dangerous mission tommorow... You will accompany Alex Kincaid on his field research and then you will arrest him when I give the signal, Bravo and Delta will be with you in cover for when I give the signal, ready to fire if things go bad...'' She said to me... That was a little dark, even for Sweeney, but I was going to follow her plan, if it meant keeping Maddy safe.

I was then dismissed but I thought I would take a visit to Maddy's house. I just wanted to see her, well mainly her parents to explain. I didn't want her to know just yet. After this Kincaid business was over I would...

I ran back into the HQ part and greeted some of my squad that were there having banter. I grabbed my coat and ran outof the building while putting it on. I then made my way to Maddy's.

I could smell Maddy about half a mile away from her house. An intoxicating smell that I could never get used to... ever!

Before I reached the door Emma opened it and embraced me into a hug. I returned it.

''Where have you been?'' Emma questioned, looking concerned of my whereabouts.

''We will talk about that later, where is Maddy?'' I asked, just curious.

''She has been asleep for hours Rhydian... I don't know whats happened to see her if you want...'' She said, looking down. I could sense a little fear in her voice. I hopped up the stairs and went into her room silently. A small smile creeped on my face as I saw her sleeping soundly on her bed. I sat on the bed next to her, trying not to disturb her. I put my hand on her shoulder softly. I knew she was ok, it was just this sense that I have...

I looked at Emma and told her she was ok, I saw relieve was over her face. I then got her to sit down at a chair near Maddy's bed. I then told her the whole story right after I woke up and left that note for Maddy...

A small tear slipped from my eyes. I quickly wipe my eyes and stood up as soon as I saw Maddy stir in her sleep. I quickly tell Emma something.

''I'm going on a mission tommorow, then I'll be back, but she can't know. Trust me, I love her and wish she could but she can't know...'' I heard Maddy sitr some more.

''Ok bye'' I fit in before walking out of house and then sprinting away before Maddy could smell my scent.

Now I had just had do the mission...

I woke up around 6 AM, this was the set date I got out of bed and got on my gear and a simple SMG and a knife.

 **SONG RECCOMMENDED FOR THIS PART:**

Tony Junior & JETFIRE feat. Rivero - Police

I got in the van with Kincaid and went, wearing my mask thought, as he cannot know it was me. We went to the field research place he had set up and I waited for hours and he talked for ages untill a bit caught my ear...

''You know that legendary wolfblood is really fascinating! I just really wish I had his power so that I could use it on humans, you know to help them with diseases and sutff?'' Just then Sweeney gave the signal...

''The only glimpse of the legendary wolfblood Kincaid is now!'' I announce before ripping off my mask and signalling for the others to move while holding my gun to his head...

''W-what?'' he exclaimed, his face of utter shock... I smirked while I handcuffed him and took him in. Mission complete I thought to myself. This was the last assignment I was doing...


	14. A new maddian fanfic?

BOOM! It is back guyzzz

The legendary wolfblood 2 will be out by Febuary the 2nd if something doesn't come up!

Anyways, thanks for all the fantastic reviews and I will see you on the next story bye!

(I will also continue on Arthur do not worry, just finished exams and writing stress has got to me)


	15. Chapter 15

**So recently I haven't had the motivation or courage to write more Maddian. Initially, I was just going to stop writing all together. However, I have just read through the chapters and thought that I need to do some more and to make amends for not updating in months...**

 **Chapter 13: Recovery**

 **Maddy's POV:**

I woke up with a splitting headache. The pain bouncing around my head, never faded, never stopping. I slowly pulled my self up out of bed. I attempted to stand up but failed and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Great more pain, I thought to myself as my knees began aching from the impact. My mam rushed up into the room with a concerned look on her face.

''Maddy, are you alright?'' She asked me as she helped me sit up on the bed.

''I'm fine...'' I mumbled, clutching my forehead and wincing.

''Mam, what is wrong with my head?'' I asked her, wanting to know why I was in so much pain.

''Well, a doctor came round earlier today and found out that you have inhaled a lot of chlorine gas. However, you weren't affected badly and the only symptom you will have now is a really bad headache...'' Mam explained. I nodded and tried to stand up, wobbling violently.

''No no, misses, you are going to stay in bed and rest. I'll bring you your breakfast'' she said, easing me back into bed and stroking my cheek before walking downstairs.

I lay in bed wide awake thinking about what had happened yesterday and who those people were.

 _I coughed and spluttered as I crawled for the door, hardly finding enough oxygen to keep me going. My arms and legs ached so much, I was so tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep..._

 _Suddenly I heard muffled shouting and then three men came in with guns. They looked around before pointing to me and my hands. Sure emough they were veined up. They grabbed me by my arms and slowly carried me somewhere, darkness slowly consumed me..._

I was pulled out of my flashback when my Mam put a tray of bacon in front of me.

''I thought you would need a big breakfast as it is like 4 o' clock.'' she said, sitting on the bed, watching me eat. I nearly choked on my meat as she mentioned the time. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was 4 o' clock.

''Wow, I was out a long time!'' I replied, shocked about how much time had passed. I saw Mam look down, I slightly caught a glimpse of her rubbing her eyes. She was crying.

''Mam?'' I asked, confused as to why she was crying.

''Oh Maddy... I-I thought that you would never wake up...'' she replied through sobs. I placed my tray on my bedside table and pulled her into a hug, letting her sob violently into my pyjama shirt.

''Huh, I think we better move you from that school...'' she said as soon as she pulled away, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

''Don't be silly, that wasen't supposed to happen Mam, and I'm completely fine, except for this bloody headache'' I reply,, pointing to my forehead that was doing my nut in. We both giggled.

''Well, I need to take a shower'' I say as I stand up confindently, that bacon had done the spot. She nodded and went back downstairs.

I got some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let the warm water wash over me as I thought of what had happened again

 _''No, idiot we are looking for the legendary wolfblood!'' I heard one of the mysterious men say._

 _''Then why are we looking here?'' another one asked, breathing heavily from hauling me around._

 _''Because he goes to this school!'' The other one said impatiently_

 _''He's a kid!?'' the other one said_

 _''Yes, dumbo. But this one will get us extra dosh!'' the other man said, almost yelling in annoyance._

I came back to the real world and stopped the shower. It was weird, more memories kept coming back to me...

I decided not to think too much about it and got dressed. Once I was dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen and took some painkillers, hopefully that would help.

For the next few hours I just lounged on the sofa, watching TV, trying to think about what had happened and trying to summkon more of those flashbacks. To my luck nothing had happened, apart from me having to take more painkillers every couple of hours when the pain rose from bad to extreme.

But the biggest mystery of it all was... Where was Rhydian?

 **Well that is chapter 13, finally. If you don't already know, I really suck at writing long chapters but I have tried my hardest... I will try to update more over the week, but exams are gonna be happening soon :/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I'm taking a break of revision to do this! Be grateful xD!**

 **Gonna make this one longer then usual.**

 **Chapters 14: Reunion of two hearts**

Rhydian's POV:

I felt the cool water rinse over my body, refreshing me and my head from the latest mission. Not even 12 hours ago had I captured Kincaid, the plotter against the wolfbloods. I turned off the shower and got out of it before getting dried and dressed and heading into the Alpha squad HQ where the other members were celebrating with tequila and scotch.

''You want some Rhyds?'' Ben asked, holding up a bottle of scotch drunkenly. I shook my head before heading up the stairs to Sweeney's office, I was done with this job. As I walked in Dacia and Victoria stopped speaking and turned to face me. They both had a grin on their faces.

''Rhydian, I will go through your debriefing now, Dacia if you please?'' Victoria asked before gesturing to the door to Dacia. Dacia nodded and walked out but stopped before the door.

''See you around... Rhyds'' Dacia said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

''Rhydian, please sit down, we have much to discuss...'' Victoria said, gesturing to a seat. I take a seat and scoot in closer to her desk as she prepares some documents.

''Thanks to your hardwork Rhydian we have been able to capture Alex Kincaid, our biggest threat from the inside of our corporation.'' Sweeney said before tossing over a document which contained multiple offenses Kincaid has dealt out over the past years.

''So is that it, am I done?'' I ask her, curious if I was to be let out of the job to see my Maddy. She nodded slowly.

''Yes, unfortunetly our deal was to let you go after you had completed this mission. It is a shame really, we could really use someone on our team as elite as you...'' Sweeney said before reaching in her desk.

''Now Rhydian, do you have a credit card?'' Victoria asked, while still fishing in her draw for something.

''No I don't, the Vaughns would not let me have one untill I was to turn 18.'' I reply, curious as to what she was searching for.

''I thought as much, thats why I would like you to have this'' Victoria said before placing a credit card in front of me. I slowly picked it up lost for words, why would they give me this?

''W-why?'' I asked, quite shocked. Victoria smiled and leaned over the desk.

''Your payment Rhydian, after all you did the corporation a great favour. £2,000 is on that credit card, spent it wisely.'' She said as she led me to the door. I almost froze, that was more then I could of ever thought about earning. Outside was Norman with my bag, still drunk from celebrating.

''Goodbye, ol' chum, come visit will ya?'' He half shouted before passing my bag which I gladly took, I then hit his shoulder softly before being shown out the door by Dacia.

''Remember, you can contact us at anytime'' Dacia said before handing me a card with the number of Segolia on.

''Thanks, bye!'' I say as she began to walk away, she looked back and waved.

I then turned around on my heels and walked on, remembering how to get back to the village from here.

It took me atleast 2 hours to run through the forests to Stoneybridge but once I got there I was greeted by a strong smell of Maddy's scent. A smile spread across my face as I thought of the graceful she-wolf. She could probably be happy to see me but also mad at me leaving her. I had no choice, but since the whole Whitewood business was dealt with and no threats such as Kincaid was a problem.

I quickly rushed towards the Smith's house, my body full of adrenaline and energy. I passed the school which had still been shut down from the gas attack. Once I reached the Smith's house, I did not expect what happened next.

Ceri dropped out of the trees, quickly grabbing me and sobbing into my shirt.

''Mum! Whats wrong?'' I quickly ask, she looked up at me, her eyes blazing yellow.

''J-Jana...'' she whimpered back, I only knew then that there was trouble... In the background I Heard Maddy's voice scream my name, but I was not listening. I quickly gained Jana's scent and ran full speed towards it. Both wolfbloods behind me- Ceri and Maddy- could not keep up with my ''legendary'' speed. I reached the area of the forest where Jana's scent was strongest and looked around.

Sure enough, Jana was under a wooden hut, been protected by Aaron and Meinir, although Meinir looked like she had better things to do then protecting her alpha... Typical...

''Jana...'' I softly say before slowly lifting her out of her wooden hut made out of sticks. Maddy and Mum soon rushed in to help.

''Rhydian...'' Jana whimpered in pain, I could sense her pain as if it was my own. I slowly carried her back to the Smith's house, Aaron and Meinir in tow with Maddy and Mum.

Once the Smith's house was in sight I called to Maddy, she rushed up to me.

''Get your mum and dad out here, now'' I command, she nods and rushes into the house, calling for her parents.

I sat down on a rock with Jana on my knees, still carrying her bridle style. She then proceeds to tell me what had happened.

''Are these tames going to heal our Alpha?'' Aaron said nervously, crouching before Jana, putting a hand on her shoulder, his face full of detress. I nod.

Just on call, Maddy's parents rush out with medical supplies before telling me to place her on the sofa inside. I come in with her and place her down on the sofa gently, earning winces from Jana. Still sensing her pain, I wince with her gently.

''We will take it from here guys, you get some er... rest...'' Dan said, looking at me and Maddy and then the wild siblings.

All four of us go into the kitchen and Maddy gets out a can of hotdogs, gets them out and puts them into the microwave before turning to me and smirking. Meat.

''What is that substance you put in there tame?'' Meinir asks coldly. Maddy opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off.

''Hot dogs...'' I say, watching the microwave make the mouthwatering meat turn in 360 degree angles over and over.

''Dog!'' Aaron shouts. I turn around to see his eyes blaze yellow, his sister's too.

''No, no. It's what we call the food, it's meat'' I explain before Maddy puts the hotdogs on the table. Aaron, catious at first, takes a hot dog and takes a bite, before taking another and another...

''Meinir, why don't we have this stuff in the wild?'' Aaron asks as he turns around to his sister, who was not there.

He quickly rushes out of the house, leaving just me and Maddy in the kitchen alone.

''Look... I'm sorry Madds but I had too...'' I begin to explain but she places a finger to my lips before dragging me up the stairs by my wirst.

Once we had got into the bedroom we both sit down on the bed and I explain what had happened to me and how I rescued her from the attack. She was shocked at first but then a look of realisation set upon her face.

''Listen, I know you may not love me anymore because of what I did, but it was to protect you...'' I say, looking down at my knotted hands. She puts a hand on my hands and makes me look up.

''I will always love you Rhydian and will never let you go, ever!'' She says sternly, staring into my eyes. Her pools of hazelnut chocolate make my heart melt. Then our faces began to get closer and closer before our lips met with a fiery passion like no other. This was bliss, after days of not seeing her, this was pure bliss. However, we were soon broken up from each other's embrace by Dan coming up the stairs and bursting into the room.

''It's more serious then we thought, you better come downstairs...''

 **OOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAYYY! That was possibly the longest chapter I have EVER done, but hopefully this will be the length that the chapters will usually be at. Take care guys :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey so before we start I'd just like to say sorry. And no I'm not one of those people who will say sorry to get away with it. I generally feel sorry about leaving you guys for a while. Reason: Exams, revison, exams, couldn't be arsed and then YouTube and holidays. Sooo ya.. On to chapter 15... I think... :D**

 **Maddy's POV:**

When we descended down the stairs we saw Jana on the sofa, clutching where she was shot with a pained expression. The scent of blood was pungent to our noses.

''Ceri can't do anything I'm afraid...'' Emma whispered to them, sadness in her eyes.

I scanned the room, everyone had sad expressions on their faces as they knew what came next. I felt Rhydian clench his hand around mine. I looked at him to see his face wearing a mask of determination.

''What about bringing a vet here?'' he suggested moving forward slightly, still holding my hand.

''That would be too risky?'' Dan spoke up, moving from his spot in the far corner of the room.

''He is right Rhydian, what if Jana changes. Our secret would be revealed!'' Ceri added, standing from her crouched position in front of Jana.

''But what if you keep her from turning Mum. You have known stuff like that for ages'' Rhydian said, leaning over a empty sofa. I joined next to him.

''Perhaps that would work? If Jana was up to the risk of course..'' Emma said, standing up and looking towards Jana for an answer.

''Do what you must, just get this damned bullet out of me!'' Jana exclaimed before crying out in pain. Cerri consoled her while Emma went to call the vet to come over.

Suddenly, Aran and Meiner rushed in to kneel beside their alpha.

''What is wrong my alpha?!'' Aran asked worriedly. He was concerned for his alpha.

''Nothing is wrong guys, but you need to stay low for a little while, follow me.'' I speak up to the siblings before showing them into the Den and locking the door.

Damn this was going to be a long night I thought as I made my way up to the living room once more.

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. So I may do small chapters but hopefully long ones soon :)**

 **Thanks :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**So Im gonna put in some more effort on these chapters and try and make them every couple of days! Please don't be disapointed if I don't post every day, these chapters take alot of effort on my behalf. Please put some ideas on what will happen next in the story :)**

 **Rhydian's POV:**

We watched as the vet left and drove away after dealing with Jana, well wolf Jana. It was a very tense moment and I had to let the breath out I was holding. I turned around to see Jana back to her human form, still weak but not as weak as she was. I helped Dan carry her upstairs into the spare room and tuck her in. She still needed rest.

''Thank you, all of you'' Jana whispered sleepily before she fell fast asleep. Poor girl, must of been routh on her, living in the wild I thought. I shift my gaze to the doorway to see Maddy watching me kneeling beside Jana.

''Hey'' I whispered to Maddy. She came in and sat on the bed next to Jana and me.

''Hi... You think she will be alright?'' Maddy asked, slipping her fingers into mine.

''I think so, it's just Aran and Meinir we need to worry about'' I replied, squeezing her hand. I then smelt the scenet of Aran come up the stairs before we saw him enter the room timidly. I felt Maddy shift uneasily.

''Is my alpha okay?'' Aran whispered to us. We nodded before he added. ''My sister has ran to the wild back, I must join her... we will come back for Jana soon''

''What about Ceri?'' Maddy asked. I had almost forgot about my mum being here still.

''She is staying with you for a while I suppose. After all she seems to be taking nicely to the human world...'' Aran said, spitting at the world nicely. Me and Maddy looked at eachother before standing up and making our way downstairs. Aran bolted out the door towards the forested regions of stoney bridge.

''Oh my gosh, mum!'' I exclaimed as I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a cream cardigan and some jeans. Aran wasen't lying...

''What do you think?'' Ceri asked, giving a huge grin of excitement. Dan and Emma smirking behind her at her excitement over human clothes.

''Umm... well...' Maddy stuttered, probably feeling how surprised I was at this moment.

''It's... something new isn't it!'' I said, completing Maddy's statement. Mum let out a frown but then sat down at the table and drank some coffee, gagging almost instantly.

''I still will not get used to these human drinks!'' Ceri said, pushing the coffee away from her.

We both let out a chuckle before Dan put a hand on my shoulder. Everyone looked up at him and then me. I suddenly felt a cold chill go down my spine...

''So Rhydian, mind telling us what you have been doing while you were away?'' Dan asked, Maddy stared at me questionably too. I guess I would have to tell them...

So I told them what happened from where I ran away and got captured by Segolia. I had to explain what Segolia was and how I was made their head of swat or whatever. I then told them our missions and how I saved Maddy from the gassed out school. She smiled at me lovingly for that. I then told her about my final mission for them about capturing Kincaid and bringing him to justice.

''Well looks like you have had quite a week Rhydian'' Dan remarked, patting me on the shoulder before going to make himself some coffee.

''HYe really has'' Maddy said before taking my hand and leading me into her room. She flopped down on the bed, I stood their staring at her, I felt a little awkward...

''Well come join me then!'' Maddy commanded while smirking. So I lay down on the bed next to her and began to fall asleep, it had been a long day.

''Rhydian...'' Maddy asked, turning round to face me. I was about to fall asleep.

''Yes Mads?'' I reply sleepily, rubbing my eye before facing her.

''Promise you will never leave me again?'' Maddy said, a look of fear and desperation on her face. I didn't even have to think about my response...

''I will never leave you Mads, I love you'' I said before pecking her on the lips.

Maddy responded by kissing me harder and soon we were kissing wildly on the bed before Maddy's head was on my chest, both exhausted from our bit of kissing.

''I love you'' Maddy said, sighing a breath of content and comfort.

''I love you too'' I replied. I then heard her snoring loudly. I tried to keep in my giggling to not wake Maddy and soon I just decided to go to sleep myself.

My eyes fluttered close. I dreamt that night of how happy I was to be back with Maddy... and my pack...

 **Meh that was lomger yes buuuuut not as long as others I think... Sooo I don't know if these are gonna be longer but this was pretty hard to think of. Reviews are hugely welcome and shoutouts will be issued :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! So I'd just like to say that if we want this story to possibly improve or update sooner then we need reviews. We currently have 27 but I think like a few more would be nice :) Thanks :D**

 **Maddy's POV:**

The first thing I awoke to was my head moving up and down steadily, and then the sound that came with it.. The calm breathing of a sleepy Rhydian Morris. God I loved him! Everything was perfect about him, his hair, his face, his eyes oh and his body... don't get me started on his body...

I opened my eyes to see he had his arm wrapped around me and his head against my pillow. I must of fell asleep on Rhydian last night. I carefully lifted myself up and removed Rhydian's arm from around my waist, trying not to wake him. However, my efforts were in vain as he instantly opened his eyes, scanning the room for me. Our eyes locked and we both smiled at eachother. I went out of the room with a fresh set of clothes to take a shower.

Once I got back from taking a shower I re-entered my room to see Rhydian still sitting on the bed, playing with the duvet.

''You alright?'' I ask him. He nods before standing up. ''I should check on Jana'' he said before walking out the room towards the spare room. I shrugged before blow drying my hair with the hair dryer. After I had done that I make my bed before walking into the spare room where Rhydian was sitting on the bed.

''Hi Maddy'' Jana greeted hoarsly. I nodded before joining Rhydian on the bed next to him.

''How are you?'' I ask Jana. She looked down sadly, I could see tears in her eyes threatening to fall at any moment.

''I-i'm fine now but I don't think the pack is...'' Jana replied timidly.

''What do you mean?'' said Rhydian. Tears fall down Jana's cheek.

''I let them down Rhydian, the pack. I should of ruled like my father or let Aran rule!'' Jana cries as she sobs.

I come around the bed to hug Jana, who weeped into my shirt.

''Now Meinir is going to rule, my father would hate me for it!'' Jana sobs as I stroke her red hair to try and sooth her.

''I won't let that happen Jana! I won't!'' Rhydian exclaims before standing up and walking to the door.

''Where do you think your going?!'' I call back to him. He looks back from the door frame.

''To make sure Jana stays alpha!'' Rhydian says before walking out of the room.

I left Jana and followed him downstairs. However, before he could reach the doorway, I blocked it.

''Not without me you aren't!'' I growl, preventing him from escape. He huffs in annoyance.

''Going where?'' Emma quetions, coming over to investigate, along with Ceri.

''Rhydians going to the wildpack to make sure Jana stays alpha by stopping Meinir!'' I cry to them, before glaring at Rhydian, who glares back in annoyance.

''Rhydian you can't! Meinir is stronger then you and hasmore experienced then you. Not to mention having more people to back her up!'' Ceri says, putting a hand on Rhydian's shoulder. Thank god someone thinks like me!

''Mum, I'm stronger then any of them! I'm the legendary wolfblood or whatever. Please I'm doing this for Jana'' Rhydian replies, a look of pleading in his eyes.

Ceri stepped back with a face of shock before smiling at Rhydian.

''Then go, my strong man. Take your alpha with you and take on Meinir. Win!'' Ceri says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''Okay thanks! Mads meet me at mine at 6AM tomorrow!'' Rhydian said before pecking me on the lips and rushing out.

''I hope he knows what he is getting himself into!'' Mam said before walking over to start breakfast.

''Yeah, challenging a wild pack like that! It's suicidal!'' Dad replied, agreeing with my Mam's last statement. I shook my head. My Rhydian wasen't suicidal. He was smart...

He was legendary...

 **The plot thickens... Thanks all i'm going to say ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So today The Legendary Wolfblood has become 1 year old :D Amazing! I know updates and chapters have been rocky but I hope that we can resolve this soon :D**

 **Rhydian's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of like thudding on my window. I sat up in bed and looked at the window, sure enough there were small pebbles hitting the pane. I smelt the air. It was Maddy.

However, before I could even get to the window my phone beeped, alerting me that it was 6AM and time to wake up. I stopped my alarm and grabbed the bag of essentials before opening the window and jumping out, hitting the floor with a thud in front of Maddy.

''Hey'' Maddy whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a brief kiss.

''Mads, we have to go...'' I murmur into the kiss. She pulls away, looking slightly annoyed.

''Alright, but why do we have to do this? I mean yeah its for Jana but why do you have to do it?'' Maddy asks while we were walking along a road. The road was empty, with no sound. The only light that we got was the gloomy, tungsten coloured street lights.

''Because Jana is part of our pack is she not?'' I reply, getting annoyed at Maddy's questioning of why we have to do this for Jana. She is part of our pack and deserves to be helped.

''Yes but-'' Maddy said but I cut her off. Stopping in front of her.

''No buts Mads, she is part of our pack so we would help her, like she would help us!'' I hiss at her quitely. Her head hangs low in defeat. My heart drops, I hate seeing her like this.

''Hey, it's okay Mads. I know you didn't mean it that way...'' I consoled. Pulling Maddy into a hug. She looks up at me with glistening eyes. My heart melts, had I really hurt her that much? I pull her into a quick kiss. When we pull away, she has a small smile on her face.

''Come on!'' I say, taking her hand in mine and carrying on along the road. We walk and walk untill we reach a motorway. Too noisy for our wolfblood hearing, especially mine. Being a legendary wolfblood sucked sometimes... sometimes...

We trek into a large forest by the time it reaches 8 AM. The sun was high in the sky and we were both tired from walking so we sit down by a large pine tree and rest our heads together, breathing heavilly.

''How much further?'' asks Maddy as she picks at the label of a waterbottle I had given her.

''I don't know, I'll check'' I say before standing up and going into a clearing in front of the tree we were resting at. I crouch and put one hand on the pine needle-covered ground and looked up at the cloudy sky.

I see the forest rushing past me, I hone in on Jana's pack to see what I suspected. Meinir stood on a rock commanding the pack to swear their loyalty to her, whilst Aran stood with the pack elders shaking his head at his sister.

''Rhydian!'' Maddy shouted. I zone out of eolas to look at Maddy. She was crouched beside me.

''Are you alright? You kind of zoned out a little there...'' Maddy said, concern written on her beautiful face. I smiled and stood up, helping her up aswell.

''I'm fine Mads'' I reply, pecking her on the lips before gathering our stuff in the bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

''Well what did you see?'' Maddy asks as we start walking again, a clear path imprinted in my mind.

''It's as I thought... Meinir trying to take over the pack...'' I say bitterly, empathising the word 'pack'.

''We better get there quick then!'' Maddy replied, taking me hand and giving it a reasuring squeeze.

''Right!'' I reply, grinning down at Maddy before running with her towards the pack's territory.

It only took us 10 minutes of running to get to the pack's camp. It was just like I saw in eolas, Meinir still commanding the pack to stay loyal to her. We will see about that.

Me and Maddy emerged from the bushes to see the whole pack turn and look at us. Some shocked faces, some grinning. Maddy gripped my hand tighter, I gave it a squeeze for reassurance.

''There is our true leader!'' One pack member shouts in the crowd. The pack members all joined in , surrounding me and Maddy and telling us that I was the true alpha to their pack.

''What do we owe this pleasure, tame!'' Meinir shouted bitterly, spitting the word 'tame' before jumping off her rock to be at level with us all.

''To take back Jana's right as alpha, beta wolf!'' I reply, adding some challenge to my voice as I let go of Maddy's hand and begin circling Meinir in a clear opening.

''Jana does not deserve the role as an alpha, her 'writing' and 'reading' are breaking wolfblood tradition!'' Meinir spat, her voice like acid to my ears. I feel adrenaline run through my veins as I look around at my surrounds.

''Jana's introductions have helped the pack more then I bet you could do in ten years!'' I shout back at her. Meinir growls in anger as the pack laugh in excitement...

''Arrrgh, enough of this!'' Meinir growls deeply as her veins rise up her neck and her eyes blaze yellow. She lunges at me, claws bared.

However, the world just seems to slow as I look at her razer sharp wolf claws about to attach to my face. I take the opportunity to look at Maddy and see how scared she looks at me. I then look back at Meinir. I grab hold of her arm about to claw me and twist it as the world speeds up to it's normal speed. Meinir howls in pain and anger.

She pulls away as the pack laugh and taunt. I grin, looking at her mockingly. Meinir transforms and growls at me, circling me. I then decide to transform also, considering it would only be wise to. We continue to circle eachother.

Meinir takes the first lunge, I dodge out of the way and bite into her neck as she yelps in pain and shock. However, a sharp pain proceeds to enter my wolf body as I sense sharp wolf kanines penetrate my furry hide. I pull away from Meinir and shake my self free of the hostile wolf. I circle them both and take a lunge at the other wolf, it dodges and proceeds to claw my eye. I howl in pain as it barely misses and instead claws my nose.

I could sense Meinir taking a runner up to try and finish me off while I was distracted. However, I larger, more darker wolf leaps at her and bites into her neck untill she stops struggling. I take on the unknown hostile wolf that had clawed me and eventually it bowed its head after many scratch and bite marks on it.

We all transform. I turn around to see Alric hovering over a heavily injured Meinir. He walks slowly towards me and puts his head to mine.

''It is good to see you, my boy!'' Alric says as we pull away. I nod and look towards Maddy as she slowly inches her away towards me.

''And you too, my girl!'' Alric says, nodding towards Maddy. She nods in return.

''Legendary, the pack is waiting for you!'' a pack elder says she she approches. I nod in understanding as I walk up to the rock above all the pack who were all bowed towards me.

''J-Jana will be the alpha of this pack and will remain so untill her heirs come of age!'' I announce firmly as the pack listen intently.

''What of the traitor?!'' One of the pack elders, shout before pointing to Meinir and the other wolf.

''They will be given punishment decided by Jana herself... Untill then, tie them up!'' I command, pointing towards the traitors.

''You did good, my boy!'' Alric says as I step off the rock, patting me on the back.

''Thank you Alric...'' I reply, putting a hand on his shoulder. An idea suddenly comes into my mind. I jump back onto the rock.

''Also, Alric will be allowed back as a pack member, I expect you all to respect him!'' I command as the pack look towards me, being interrupted from their jobs. I step down off the rock to see Alric bowing in front of me.

''Thank you Rhydian, I will never forget your kindess!'' Alric says, a look of gratefulness on his face.

''I do not need your subsmission'' I say before walking away, Maddy in tow.

We say goodbye to the pack as we begin walking back to Stoneybridge. Once we were in a calm clearing in the woods Maddy stooped in front of me.

''Are you alright? Your hurt...'' Maddy asks, putting a hand on my chest.

''I'm fine'' I say before pushing past her. We needed to keep moving before night fell apon us.

''No! Your not!'' Maddy replies firmly before leading me to a tree and forces me to sit down and let her take care of my 'minor' wounds.

 **Well that chapter took a couple of hours to write. Sorry, I'm just a slow writer :P Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Remember to favouriate and review to get more regular updates :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow haven't updated this story in ages, need to do a couple of chapters at least...**

 **-3 Months ago-**

 **Yup, I sam sorry like I always am for not updating in a while, I just find college and life a little difficult at the moment, but here is another chapter. I am continuing on The Holiday, do not worry :D**

 **Maddy's POV:**

I sat Rhydian down at a tree while I cleaned the scratch on his nose, it was bleeding lighting and I could tell it was getting on Rhydian's nerves with the blood dripping off his nose. I dabbed lightly at it with some tissues and water I had soaked them with.

''Ow Mads, stop it will ya!'' Rhydian whined, I pushed his hand away and rolled my eyes.

''Seriously, stop being a big baby!'' I replied, cleaning up his wound and throwing the tissues on the ground and stepping away from Rhydian but instead he deciding to pull me down onto his chest.

''Thank you'' he said in a cute voice before kissing my head. I snuggled into his chest, I could get used to this.

''You're welcome, I guess'' I say, snuggling more into his arms before I feel a slight cold breeze travel up my legs...

''Anyways, we should get a move on, it will be dark soon'' I say before picking my self up and brushing off the leaves.

''Right, yeah good idea'' Rhydian says before we head off, hand in hand back home.

 **Such a short chapter, much wow. Sorry for that, pretty bad I know but I'm pretty busy at the moment, longer chapters will be avalible soon. :)**


End file.
